The present invention relates to a bifurcated endoluminal prosthesis for use in a bifurcated blood vessel such, for example, as the infrarenal portion of a mammalian aortic artery where it bifurcates to the common iliac arteries. The present invention also embraces a stent connecting means for connecting a stent (e.g. a stent which forms part of an endoluminal prosthesis) to another stent, as w ell as apparatus and method far introducing prostheses to the vasculature and methods of treating angeological diseases.
A stent is used to provide a prosthetic intraluminal wall e.g. in the case of a stenosis to provide an unobstructed conduit for blood in the area of the stenosis. An endoluminal prosthesis comprises a stent which carries a prosthetic graft layer of fabric and is used e.g. to treat an aneurysm by removing the pressure on a weakened part of an artery so as to reduce the risk of embolism, or of the natural artery wall bursting. Typically, a stent or endoluminal prosthesis is implanted in a blood vessel at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm by so-called "minimally invasive techniques" in which the stent is compressed radially inwards and is delivered by a catheter to the site where it is required through the patient's skin or by a "cut down" technique in which the blood vessel concerned is exposed by minor surgical means. When the stent is positioned at the correct location, the catheter is withdrawn and the stent is caused or allowed to re-expand to a predetermined diameter in the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 discloses a vascular stent which comprises a length of sinuous or "zig-zag" wire formed into a helix; the helix defines a generally cylindrical wall which, in use, constitutes a prosthetic intraluminal wall. The sinuous configuration of the wire permits radial expansion and compression of the stent; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 discloses that the stent can be delivered percutaneously and expanded in situ using a balloon catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 discloses an expandable intraluminal graft which is constituted by a tubular member formed from a plurality of intersecting elongate members which permit radial expansion and compression of the stent.
EP-A-0556850 discloses an intraluminal stent which is constituted by a sinuous wire formed into a helix; juxtaposed apices of the wire are secured to one another so that each hoop of the helix is supported by its neighboring hoops to increase the overall strength of the stent and to minimize the risk of plaque herniation; in some embodiments the stent of EP-A-0556850 further comprises a tubular graft member to form an endoluminal prosthesis.
The prior art stents and prostheses mentioned above are generally satisfactory for the treatment of aneurysms, stenoses and other angeological diseases at sites in continuous unbifurcated portions of arteries or veins.
However, the prior art stents and prostheses are not wholly satisfactory for use where the site of desired application of the stent or prosthesis is juxtaposed or extends across a bifurcation in an artery or vein such, for example, as the bifurcation in the mammalian aortic artery into the common iliac arteries. For example, in the case of an abdominal aortic aneurysm ("AAA") in the infrarenal portion of the aorta which extends into one of the common iliac arteries, the use of one of the prior art prosthesis referred to above across the bifurcation into the one iliac artery will result in obstruction of the proximal end of the other common iliac artery; by-pass surgery is therefore required to connect the one iliac artery in juxtaposition with the distal end of the prosthesis to the other blocked iliac artery. It will be appreciated by a person skilled in the art that it is desirable to avoid surgery wherever possible; the requirement for by-pass surgery associated with the use of the prior art prosthesis in juxtaposition with a bifurcation in an artery therefore constitutes a significant disadvantage.